


Why

by Imperfectatlantian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, the gerita is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectatlantian/pseuds/Imperfectatlantian
Summary: Why didn't he love him anymore?





	Why

They had been so happy together. Everything was going so right. Why did he have to come and ruin it all, why couldn't he have just stayed away.

Gilbert sat at his window, bottle in hand, and watched them. They looked so happy together, so in love, so carefree. That had been him once, he had been so in love, now it was them. He took a swig from the bottle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He turned away, unable to stand looking at them and their happiness, and looked around his room. It was a mess. His clothes were thrown everywhere, there were empty bottles on the floor, the glass shards from his now broken mirror sat on the other side. He felt like his room looked, like shit. He got up and moved to his bed, plopping down face first. He felt like screaming but he just didn't have the energy to do so. Elizabeta said he was depressed and Gilbert wouldn't be surprised if it was true, having the person you love the most leave you could certainly have that effect on you. 

Near him sat one of his diaries, opened. Gilbert sat up and grabbed it, looking at the page it was opened to.

'13th March, 1901,

Dear Diary,

Today Ludwig and I went out. It was so much fun. We went shopping and he brought me some chocolate! My little bruder is so sweet, I love him. We also spent some time at the park near own house. Whenever I was sure no one was looking I'd kiss him. Lud always blushes when we kiss, even after so many times. I say it's cute but he says it embarrassing. When we got home we made love. I love being with him like that, nothing else matters when I'm with Lud, it's just us. He's asleep right now, making those soft little noises he does when sleeping. I love him so much.'

A tear rolled down Gilbert's face, landing on the page. He wiped away his tears and closed the book, setting it down next to him. He grabbed other dairy that sat near him, this one also opened.

'9th November, 1989,

Dear Diary,

The wall fell today. I was so happy, I got to see Lud again. I just wanted to kiss him as soon as I saw him but thought better of it. When we got home I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away and walked off, I was so confused. He eventually came back and told me that we couldn't be in a relationship anymore, apparently he had fallen in love with another. I nearly hit him, I was so angry, after all these years, waiting to see him again and he tells me he had fell in love with someone else! I said I would never forgive him but that's a lie, I already have. I mean who would love me anyway.'

Gilbert stared at the page, vision blurring as the tears welled up in his eyes. He remembers cutting that entry off early as he was crying too much. All the feelings from that day came back in a rush causing the tears to spill. He sat there, sobbing, for what seemed like eternity, his tears falling from his face and onto the old book. He moved it away so he didn't ruin it and cupped his face in his hands. He cried until there were no tears left. 

Downstairs the back door opened and closed, Gilbert lifted his head and turned his head towards his own door. He heard talking and giggles coming from down the stairs. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the happy couple making their way up the top, and to Ludwig's room he presumed. The two stopped right outside his locked door and Gilbert quieted his breathing so he could hear what they said.

"I love you so much Luddy!" A voice said from outside. Gilbert hated it when he called Ludwig that, Gilbert came up with that nickname, how dare he use it.

"Ich liebe dich auch Feliciano." Ludwig responded causing Gilbert's heart to break even more. Why did Lud leave him, why did he have to fall in love with Italy. 

Why.

Why didn't Ludwig love him anymore.


End file.
